Acteurs
by Rex the Machine
Summary: Se sentía extraña, insegura, nerviosa. [...] Era como si uno de aquellos pokémon fantasma del chico al que se enfrentaría se hubiera apoderado de ella llenándola de sensaciones que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía. [ResistanceShipping] ¡Feliz cumpleaños Books-senpai!


He luchado con mi inspiración, pero aquí está la cosa.

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío :/

**Advertencias: **ResistanceShipping (Morty/Whitney) Posible Ooc.

**Nota adicional: **¡Senpai! ¡Feeeeliiiiz cuuuuuuuumpleeeeeeeeaaaaaañooooos! Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te mereces, pero me he esforzado para sacarlo como he podido uwu Y milagrosamente he llegado a las mil palabras xD Aunque lo cierto es que si ahora he escrito esto ha sido por tí y por tu apoyo, y... últimamente te he dicho mucho que te quiero, y parece que estoy en un estado permanente de geydad (?) pero supongo que nunca está demás... ¡Te quiero Books! xD ¡Pasa genial lo que queda de día, y ya puestos todo este año de tus 16!~ Pero no te creas que por ser más mayor empezaré a tratarte con más respeto (?)

(...)

Se sentía extraña, insegura, nerviosa. Sentimientos que no eran propios de ella la recorrían, ocupando su cabeza y provocándole escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Le temblaban levemente las piernas y sus manos inquietas buscaban los mechones de pelo rosa que caían sobre sus hombros, desechas las coletas que normalmente llevaba. Era como si uno de aquellos pokémon fantasma del chico al que se enfrentaría se hubiera apoderado de ella llenándola de sensaciones que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía.

Whitney se consideraba una persona segura de sí misma, fuerte y sin miedo a ningún reto, así había sido siempre y más desde que había tomado el puesto de líder de gimnasio. Y precisamente por ser líder de gimnasio se encontraba inmersa en semejante embrollo.

Tomó la pokéball de su Miltank de la bolsa que descansaba junto a ella en aquel banco de los pasillos del estadio, viendo como el pokémon la miraba con extrañeza, podría decirse preocupación. Pero lo cierto era que Miltank era la única que comprendía como realmente se sentía, y la razón de aquello.

— ¿Nerviosa?

Giró la cabeza bruscamente en busca de la voz serena que reconoció al instante. Ahora empezaba lo de siempre, su increíble esfuerzo de actuar como si no estuviera tremendamente enamorada de aquel chico de profundos ojos violetas.

— U-un poco, si te soy sincera — Respondió dejando a su pokémon de nuevo en la bolsa para luego levantarse de un brinco, con la energía que la caracterizaba — ¡Pero lo daré todo! — Exclamó atreviéndose a mirar a Morty a los ojos.

Vio como el especialista en pokémon de tipo fantasma entornaba sus labios en una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Juraría que se estaba riendo de ella.

— Encuentro tu actitud admirable — Dijo con simpleza sosteniendo la mirada que la chica le dirigía — Pero eso no será suficiente para ganarme — Concluyó apartando la mirada y dirigiéndose pausadamente hacia el largo corredor que conducía a la gran arena de batalla del estadio.

Por Arceus, ¿cómo podía gustarle alguien así? Normalmente el chico era una persona, aunque reservada y callada, amable con los demás y que trataba a todos con el mayor respeto posible. A todos menos a ella, y pareciera que lo hacía queriendo, cosa de la que ya empezaba a hartarse.

— ¡Tú! — Lo siguió Whitney todo lo rápido que pudo — ¡Que sepas que Mil Mil y yo vamos a derrotar a todo tu equipo! — Descargó contra Morty visiblemente molesta.

— Sería interesante si fuera cierto — Asintió el chico levantando un poco las comisuras de los labios en una "pseudo-sonrisa" que Whitney notó como cargada de sorna.

Se quedó mirando los ojos violetas de aquel molesto chico sin tener la mínima idea de cómo responder o qué hacer. Casi sin darse cuenta un pequeño rubor empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas que fue advertido por Morty apenas un par de segundos antes de que la luz de la estancia perdiera toda su intensidad y tan solo se viera un deslumbrante haz de luz proveniente de la puerta que los llevaría a su batalla.

— ¡Y sin más dilación que dé comienzo el tercer combate de este campeonato extraordinario de nuestros magníficos líderes de gimnasio de Johto! — Escucharon ambos anunciar a una voz de mujer por megafonía — ¡Demos un caluroso aplauso a Whitney de Ciudad Trigal y a Morty de Ciudad Iris!

— Supongo que deberíamos salir — Comentó la chica en un susurro, escuchando inmediatamente los tenues pasos a su lado que se dirigían hacia la luz.

Comenzó a caminar ella también, y con cada paso que daba el nerviosismo iba aumentando. No alcanzaba a entender la razón de aquello, pues bien podía ser su oponente Morty. que además de ser un rival formidable era la persona de la que estaba enamorada, pero no dejaba de ser un combate más, como tantos otros que había disputado a lo largo de su vida.

Tan inmersa iba en sus pensamientos que hasta que no chocó con la silueta provocada por el contraluz que era el cuerpo de Morty no cayó en la cuenta de que este se había situado frente a ella.

— ¿Q-Qué haces? — Preguntó Whitney sorprendida por el contacto, pero también molesta porque ya todos debían de estar esperándolos.

— Yo me he cansado ya de actuar, no sé tú — Admitió el joven provocando escalofríos en la chica, que notaba el cálido aliento de este golpear su cuello.

Y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Súbitamente dejó de escuchar al ruido de las personas que llenaban el estadio, de ver la luz que prácticamente estaba frente a ellos. Sintió como le temblaban las piernas, y las palabras que tenía intención de decir se quedaron ahogadas en su boca, como un suspiro de sorpresa que chocó contra aquellos labios que ahora tomaban contacto con los suyos provocándole un generalizado escalofrío y tantas sensaciones que desconocía.

Pero tan rápido como llegó, el roce de los tibios labios del rubio se marchó, devolviéndola a su realidad y desorientándola por completo. ¿Realmente Morty la quería? ¿O era solo una artimaña para apartarla del combate?

Había vuelto a ser consciente de sus sentidos, podía ver como el cuerpo de Morty se perdía en la luz de los focos sin entonar palabra alguna, podía escuchar los gritos interrogantes, probablemente por la falta de su persona.

Decidida, avanzó los pocos pasos que le quedaban para dejarse ver entre la multitud, abandonando aquel refugio en la oscuridad en el que ambos habían ocultado lo que esperaba poder aclarar después del evento. Y es que Whitney no sabía si Morty lo había hecho para desubicarla y desconcentrarla del combate, o simplemente porque aquel había sido el momento que había considerado por perfecto, pero en aquel momento poco le importaba. Ni que todo en relación al chico que amaba fuera ahora una duda, ni saber que había fallado en su intento de disimular lo que sentía.

Para cuando la aclamada líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Trigal apareció a la vista de toda persona que el combate esperaba, una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Estaba decidida a ganar y a impresionar a Morty. Y tras aquello sería ella la que sorprendería al chico con un nuevo beso.

(...)

Y esto ha salido xD Espero que te haya gustado Books uwu

Y... ¿alguien me deja un review? ;-; - Más de un mes sin un solo review, crisis de autor (?)


End file.
